Abandon All Hope S5
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: The gangs all here to take a chance at killing Lucifer.  What's another last night on earth among friends?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the OCs you can read the previous episodes.

Abandon All Hope

Dean held up his phone to Kayla, showing Cas's cell number. She grabbed it and put it on speaker. "Hey Cas!"

"Kayla, I've got Crowley. Even as we speak the deal is…going down."

She laughed. "Guys the deal is 'going down'."

Dean shook his head. "Yeah okay Huggy Bear. Just don't lose him."

"I won't lose him."

Kayla closed the phone with another laugh. "It's going down."

"Let's just hope he can tail him without being caught."

"He's an angel ain't he?" Ellen pointed out. "He can handle one little demon." They had quickly joined up with them when Sam told them about finding the Colt.

"Apparently this isn't just one little demon. He's a big player."

"It's not going to work." They all jumped at the sound of a new voice. Ellen and Jo already had guns on him.

Dean saw Dominic and his face dropped. "Oh great, Brutus is here."

"I haven't done anything to earn that title yet."

"Yet." He nodded to Ellen and Jo. "Guys, this is Dominic, he's one of Lucifer's kids, you can put the guns down…for now. _What's_ not going to work?"

"The Colt. Lucifer said he can't be killed with the Colt." His eyes grazed over Jo and he gave her a wink. She crossed her arms.

Dean grimaced. "I'm sure he did, he wouldn't want us going after it."

"He didn't make it an announcement." He told him. "He told _me_ that your search for the Colt was a waste of time."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, the kind of look that said _bullshit._ "Well I guess we're just going to waste our time."

"Why?" He snapped and stepped up to him, frustrated with his lack of cooperation. "With everything going on right now, _why_ would you waste your time on something that's not going to work?"

"How about because I don't, fucking, believe you?" He shoved him back. "I don't believe the son of Satan, when he tells me that the gun that's going to kill his dad isn't going to work."

Dominic took a breath and nodded. "Fine, waste your time. You should let me talk to him first. He knows me."

"What a surprise, you're buddies with Lilith's right hand man."

"He's _not_ Lilith's right hand man. I doubt they've even met. As of me and him, we've met, we've talked. He's really not all bad."

"What kind of not all bad are we talking? The kind where he doesn't get his kicks murdering thousands of people, or the kind where he just kills them quickly?"

Dominic shrugged. "What Crowley does in his personal life isn't any of my business, but, he's not all that fond of Lucifer."

"So what, you think he'll just hand it over?"

"He might."

Dean looked at him a moment, but he just couldn't make himself believe him. "We got this, you're not needed here."

Dominic threw his hands up. "You're an idiot." He looked at Kayla. "Can I talk to you? _Talk,_" he directed at Dean. "So I can give _someone_ useful information?"

She tried not to smile. "I'm listening." No need to infuriate Dean more by secluding themselves.

"You're right about one thing, Crowley is a big player. He doesn't just handle crossroad deals, he's sort of like, a mob boss of demons. He has a lot of pull."

"Okay."

"His place has a lot of security, it's very VIP but a pretty face will get you in. Once you _are_ in, there's really no precautions to take. I really don't think he wants to fight you."

She nodded. "Thanks for the info."

"You're still going to completely ignore all this aren't you?"

"Not all of it." She smiled. "It's nothing personal."

He threw a look at Dean. "Let me know how it turns out." He disappeared.

Before he could say anything, Dean's phone was ringing again. It was Cas. "Yeah?"

"I followed him, it's not far, but it's layered in Enochian Warding Magick, I can't get in."

"Thanks Cas, you did great. We got it from here." He got the address and hung up. "We've got a location."


	2. Chapter 2

"He sounds like Hugh Hefner to me." Kayla folded her arms. "I don't see why I'm not the one going first."

Dean glanced between Ellen and Jo. "They have a right to be in this, the Colt could be our ticket out." When her look didn't change he pulled her aside and lowered his voice. "This isn't an insult to you, and you know that. Sending Jo in has nothing to do with whether or not you_ can_ handle security demons."

"You just don't want me to."

"If she wants to take the risk, great."

She sighed. "They can't do anything worse than Alastair."

"We don't know that, and we don't want to find out."

"What if Dominic was telling the truth?"

"Then I guess you don't need to come at all." He pointed out. "Since we're just over prepared to make a grand entrance, you can just stay here with Ellen until we get back with the Colt."

"Dean."

"It was worth a shot."

"Let's go boys." Jo was coming out of the bathroom in a short, skin tight black dress with her hair done up. "Time's wasting."

If a pretty face would get them in, she should be able to take the grand tour.

Once they got to Crowley's, Jo went and buzzed the gate. When someone answered, she told them her car had broken down and she needed help.

"He has a nice place." Kayla pointed out. It was literally a mansion.

The gates opened and Jo stepped in as two guards approached.

"Hey pretty lady. Come on in here."

She smiled. "I just need to make a call."

"You don't need to call anyone. We're all the help you're ever going to need."

"Um, I really think I should wait at my car."

As she turned, the bigger one grabbed her shoulder. "I said, get your ass in here."

She grabbed his arm and flipped it around, snapping the bone at the elbow. Sam jumped out with Ruby's knife and killed the smaller demon before hitting the big one.

"Nice." Jo nodded and took her bag with the wire cutters. "Shall we?"

Dean and Kayla slipped into the house, making light work of the few remaining guards. It wasn't all that protected after all. Kayla sprayed a devil's trap on the bottom of the rug in the hallway and they stepped into a nearby closet. The lights went out, which meant Sam was on his way. They stayed completely silent until the door opened, thankfully by Sam.

"Come on." He whispered and they stepped into the hall.

A man was coming towards the front door. They stood their ground.

"It's Crowley, right?" Sam spoke up.

He stopped and put his hands in his pockets. "You finally found me. Took you long enough." He walked towards them but stopped when he saw one of the rugs had a roll in it; he lifted it up to see the devil's trap.

_Damn._ Kayla cursed herself.

"Do you have any idea, how much this rug cost?"

All three were grabbed from behind by demons. How'd they miss them?

"This is it right?" Crowley held up the Colt. "This is what it's all about." He raised the gun, and then put three bullets skillfully into the heads of his demon security guards. "We need to talk. Privately."

Confused, they followed him into his office.

"I'm going to laugh at you if Dominic was right about him."

"We don't want him to be right about everything." He answered, thinking about the Colt not working.

"You know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley waved his hand and the door shut behind them. "There's no reason that you or anyone should know that it even exists. Except that I told you."

"You told us?"

"Rumors, innuendos, sent out on the grapevine." He raised the gun to Dean's face. "I want you, to take this, and empty it in Lucifer's face."

"Well, alright…and why would you want Lucifer dead?"

"It's called survival." He put the Colt down on the desk. "But I forgot you're not much more than functioning morons."

"Hey you're functioning…morons." Dean came back awkwardly.

"Lucifer isn't a demon. He's an angel, remember? An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him you're just filthy bags of human puss. If he thinks that about you, what can he think about us?"

"That you're filthy puss bags that allowed themselves to be manipulated and deceived to the point of turning into homicidal monsters, therefore proving his point that humans are flawed, weak creatures and shouldn't be worshipped by the angels?"

He looked at Kayla a moment. "So you see my point."

"But Lucifer created you." Sam insisted.

"As servants, cannon fire. If Lucifer manages to exterminate human kind, we're next. So, help me. Let's go back to simpler, better times. Back to when we could all follow our natures. Let's say I give you this thing and you go kill the devil." He held out the Colt towards Sam, but he was hesitant.

"Thanks." Kayla took it from him.

Sam was still unsure about this. "Um, you don't happen to know where the devil is do you?"

Crowley sat against his desk. "Thursday, birdies tell me he has an appointment in Carthage, Missouri."

"Great." Sam nodded and took the Colt, aimed it at Crowley's head, and shot. _Click._

His expression didn't change. "Oh yeah, right, you probably need some more ammunition." He went around to open his drawers.

Kayla raised an eyebrow. "Sam, that was rude."

"It certainly was." Crowley gathered the bullets.

"Excuse me for asking…" Dean started. "Aren't you signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil, and lose?"

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Number two, after you leave I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere and three," he started yelling. "_How about you don't miss, okay? Morons!_" He threw the pouch at Dean and disappeared.

"Huh." Kayla shrugged. "Guess we're um, going up against Lucifer tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Ellen took a shot of vodka and made a face. She nodded to Castiel. "Alright big boy, go."

They watched as he took every one of the five shots in front of him and tossed them back like were water. No face, no expression. "I think I'm starting to feel something."

Kayla laughed and went to the next room where Dean and Sam were sitting across from one another at the desk. "Cas just took five shots in a row."

"Getting in the spirit of things huh?" Dean shook his head. "We were just talking about tomorrow. Sam thinks it's a trap."

Wouldn't be the first one they'd walked in to. "It doesn't really matter does it? I mean, we're going in either way right?"

"Exactly." Dean agreed. "But I don't think it's a trap, check it out." He took a swig of beer and slid the paperwork forward. "Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens, and six people have been reported missing since Sunday."

Kayla tried to sound excited about the idea, like it was just another job. "You think Lucifer signs autographs? He'll definitely be the most famous person I've ever met."

He smiled a little, but the severity of the situation wasn't as far back in his mind as it seemed to be in everyone else's. Everyone was here tonight: Bobby, Cas, Ellen, Jo; and everyone was acting like it was just some sort of reunion party. They were acting, even though everyone knew they were up against some serious shit tomorrow. Under the circumstances, Cas was taking the biggest risk going up against one of his brothers. He wondered how much Kayla would argue with him this time.

"Sweetheart let's talk." He rose from his seat.

"Right now?" She glanced over her shoulder at the time; she'd thought that 'discussion' was going to be much later.

"Just for a second. Be right back Sammy."

He led her just outside the front door and pulled it shut.

"What's up?"

"Meeting up with the big man tomorrow."

"I heard."

"If Dominic is right, and this fails…Lucifer is going to try to smoke us. And he'll start with the strongest in our group."

She smiled faintly. "You really don't have to use the last night on earth speech with me, for you, I'm pretty easy."

He studied her expression, trying to get a feel for how she'll react. "How mad would you be if the 'Last Night on Earth' speech wasn't referring to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You realize that his first target will be the strongest in the group, and the one that he sees the biggest betrayal in. He'll go after Cas."

"Hmm." She grimaced. "I could have gone without hearing that."

"I know. Because you care about him, we all do. I just think it sucks he'll go out not really understanding it."

Kayla caught his expression and sighed, was he serious right now? "Are we really going to have this conversation again? What are you going to do if I say no this time? Hire a call girl?"

"No see, you were right about that. It shouldn't be a hooker, or a call girl, because then he wouldn't get it. Cheap thrills are not what it's about, it's not what we're fighting for." He kissed her and slid his fingers through her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too. So why would you ask me to do this?"

"Because he's sacrificed everything he possibly could for us. A little gratitude would just mean more coming from you because let's face it, he's soft on you already."

She pouted. "I thought you were bringing me out here to have _our_ last night on earth discussion."

"Oh, we'll get to that. Trust me." He smirked.

Kayla leaned against he door and folded her arms. "I'm not sleeping with him and that has nothing to do with a lack of gratitude."

He heard the surrender in her voice and smile. "But you'll let him know what's worth fighting for."

"He might have a better understanding." She shrugged. It made her stomach turn to think about Lucifer taking him out.

"Don't even act like this is going to be work for you." He kissed her neck. "Don't take too much time."

She followed him back into the house and he went back to Sam, leaving her on her own. On her way to the kitchen, she was surprised to realized that her stomach was slowly tightening; it had been a long time since she'd had a case of nerves. "Cas, can I talk to you?"

He looked up from the row of empty shot glasses and smiled. "Of course."

Kayla walked him outside and around the corner of the house, she was trying to stay away from the windows. "You okay?"

He didn't show any signs that the alcohol had effected him. "Fine, is there something wrong? You look troubled."

Did he have to have such trusting puppy-dog eyes? "Big deal tomorrow, what do you think?"

"Well," he replied thoughtfully. "I think a group of humans and an angel with waning powers are going to hunt Lucifer, who most likely knows we're coming. The statistics would suggest we are all going to perish."

What would they do without his blinding rays of sunshine? "We really appreciate you helping us, everything you've done."

"Your gratitude isn't necessary."

She smiled and some of her nerve slipped; she felt more right in what she was doing. "Last time you said that to me you'd just saved my life."

He nodded. "I'm still confident in that decision."

"I'm glad." She laughed. "You seem to be grasping a better understand of why we actually _want_ to be alive, human."

"I'm trying to."

"And there's just one thing that I don't think you should miss out on, something you should understand." He waited patiently for her to continue; he didn't even flinch when she slid her hand over his. He'd become so comfortable with them. "Cas, physical intimacy is the…"

His hand jerked back then. "We aren't allowed that kind of interaction."

"Says who? Last I checked you were flying solo."

She stepped into him and his eyes darted between her and the house, trying to decide if he could make a run for it. "It would be adultery."

"Not really, not under the circumstances." She noted. "Dean sees it as his personal gift to you."

"But you're not a gift to give."

The sentiment made her smile. "I want to, I won't take it too far." When she leaned in to kiss him Cas didn't pull away, actually, he didn't do anything. The poor guy was frozen. Kayla looked at him; he wasn't smiling, but his eyes were.

"I liked that."

She suppressed a quiet laugh. "You'll like it a lot more if you participate."

"You caught me off guard." He defended and leaned away as she came closer. "Wait."

Patience. She looked at him expectantly.

"Are you sure he knows about this? His trust with you is vital at this point, he's lost it with Sam."

Hell it was his idea. "Yes, Cas, will you stop thinking about everyone else for once?"

The concern in his expression softened, the way it often did with her when she showed consideration. When she treated him like a human. The instinct to move away faded when she came closer and he leaned into the kiss.

His movements were awkward, but Kayla had expected that. She compensated for the lack of experience, and slowly his lips moved in sync with hers. He gathered enough courage to place a trembling hand on her back. As if his willingness wasn't endearing enough, the nerves he wore on his sleeve were downright adorable.

Kayla tried not to dote on his innocence; she _really_ tried not to enjoy it so much. But as he got comfortable, Cas caught _her_ off guard when he pulled her roughly against him with the hand at her back; something he'd seen Dean do dozens of times.

She brought a hand up to stroke his neck and felt his grip on her tighten as his breath quickened. All at once he was drowning in a sea of emotions that he didn't understand, but he didn't want to stop. So he did.

"I'm sorry." He stammered.

"My idea, remember?" She steadied her breath and reigned in her hormones. "You definitely don't have anything to apologize for."

"You were right. It was better to participate."

Kayla cleared her throat and laughed. "You're something else Cas, you know that? You better not get into trouble tomorrow, because I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around." She took a step back and eyed him. "And you are _way_ too good at that for a rookie."

Before he could stumble through an embarrassed answer, Kayla excused herself back into the house. She slid a chair up next to Dean, who seemed to have finished whatever conversation he was having with Sam.

"How'd it go?"

The corner of her lip tugged up. "I think he's feeling appreciated."

Sam's ears perked and he leaned forward. "What did you do?"

They all looked up as the front door opened again and Cas headed for the kitchen. He caught eye contact with Dean and froze momentarily; no one could mistake the look of horrified guilt on his face. Dean had to try not to laugh.

"Everybody get in here!" Bobby called from the other room. "It's time for the lineup." He motioned to the wall as they filed in, he was setting up a camera. "Usual suspects, in the corner."

"Oh come on Bobby," Ellen complained. "Nobody wants their picture taken."

"Shut up, you're drinking my beer. Anyway," he rolled his chair back towards them. "I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

"Ha!" Ellen laughed. "It's always nice to have an optimist around."

Cas stood next to Sam. "Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on Earth."

That quieted everyone long enough for the flash to go off.

Dean cleared his throat and motioned Kayla to the stairs. "Well, on that note, we'll see you guys in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to Carthage the following day, it was already a ghost town. Cars lined the streets but no one was in them, the posts were covered in missing person flyers but no one was out looking.

"Nice and creepy." Sam sighed.

Dean pulled the car over to let Ellen pull up next to them.

She rolled the window down. "Place seem a little empty to you?"

"We're gonna check out the PD. Stay here and see if you can find anything."

They continued down the road and found the police department. There were two squad cars in front of the building, but like the rest of the city, nothing was moving. In light of the trap theory, they went in locked and loaded.

"Marco." Kayla muttered as they searched the empty rooms.

The desks were littered with missing person flyers too but everything was quiet. The scanners didn't pick anything up but they took one just in case. It was starting to look less like a trap, and they didn't know which idea was worse. If it wasn't a trap, Lucifer was really here.

Dean's face was set in concern. "Alright let's head out. Maybe they found something."

As they were leaving the station, Ellen and Jo were pulling up.

"Station's empty."

"So is everything else." Ellen nodded to them. "Have you seen Cas?"

Kayla approached the window. "He was supposed to be with you."

"He went after the reapers?"

"Reapers?" Sam asked. "Where did he see reapers?"

Jo leaned across the seat. "Well, kind of everywhere."

"Dean."

He turned to Kayla and he knew exactly what she wanted. Cas would be a big target, and he's already gone missing. They couldn't send a group after him, they had too much on their plates already. The options were excruciating. Lucifer was almost certainly the one who nabbed him and there was a possibility of them running into them both. But would Lucifer really keep him around to chat? With the betrayal, he'd just kill him, wouldn't he? He was trying to set up a ritual, there was no time for petty torture. Which meant, if Kayla were to go looking for Cas, she'd most likely find nothing, but she'd be out of the way of Lucifer's ritual. If she did manage to find Cas, maybe he could get her the hell away from here.

"Sam give her the knife."

"What?" He didn't see that one coming.

"Give her, the knife."

He looked worried, but Sam handed it over. Kayla tucked it into her jacket.

Dean lifted her chin and gave her a firm, quick kiss on the lips. _It's gonna be fine. Today's not our day. _"Be careful."

"You too. I'll meet up with you later." She added optimistically.

Before anyone could argue, she'd taken off down the nearest intersection. Dean opened the trunk of the Impala. "Everyone load up."

They grabbed their guns and plenty of ammunition before heading in the opposite direction of Kayla. "I can't believe we already lost Cas."

"I'm sure he's not lost." Ellen offered. "Just detained."

"There you are." A female voice chimed.

"Meg."

She smiled. "Shouldn't have come here boys."

"I could say the same for you." Dean raised the colt.

"Didn't come here alone Dean-O." She smirked and the puddle on the ground next to her splashed. They all heard the low growl that came from nowhere. One growl turned into several from different directions; they were surrounded.

"Hell hounds." Dean kept the anxiety out of his voice.

"Yeah Dean, you're favorite! Come on boys, my father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass."

"Your call. You can make this easy, or, you can make it really, really hard."

Dean listened to the sound of the hounds around them. God he hated hell hounds. "When have you ever known us to make anything easy?" He lowered his aim and thankfully hit the hound at her side. "Run!"

They took off but he wasn't fast enough. He barely felt the teeth at his ankle when he hit the ground and suddenly he was glad he sent Kayla after Cas. _Shit_. Jo was coming back. "No! Stay back!"

Of course she didn't. She shot several times over his head and hit the hell hound twice. Before he could get to his feet she was attacked from the side by a second hound, but the growl was replaced with a piercing yelp, followed by the distinct sound of dogs fighting.

"What the hell?" Meg looked confused and furious at the same time.

"_My dogs are bigger than your dogs…"_ Dominic hummed melodically as he came out of one of the abandoned stores. In his right hand dangled a thick, iron chain with a collar at each end. "Get inside." He barked the order at them and held his hand out to Jo.

She hesitated but took it and followed the others into the store.

"You're shitting me, right?" Meg yelled at him. "You?"

He shrugged. "I had a battle of conscience."

"Fine time you picked for _that_ one."

The yelping ceased. Dominic glanced back and smirked before lowering his hand, stroking one of the invisible hounds. "Stick around, your next."

Meg stared him down but took off in the other direction. He unbuckled the iron collars and seemed to be looping them around. When they closed again, a large, black dog was on each one. He grasped the middle of the chain and took them into the store with him. "Is everyone alright?"

Dean had stepped away from the door as they came in and was now looking at the dogs. "Everyone's okay, I guess I should thank you."

"Yeah, you should, but I won't hold my breath." He tilted his head. "They won't attack you unless I tell them to. I've had them since they were pups."

"Good to know."

"They're hell hounds?" Jo was walking up. "Like, real hell hounds?" He nodded. "Can you touch them?"

"You can, but they're not pets. You won't get them to roll over for a belly rub."

She carefully walked over and held a shaky hand out.

"Jo don't you dare touch that thing." Her mother warned.

But she reached out and stoked it, the creature just stood in silent tolerance. It made no move to attack, or no indication that it enjoyed it either. "Wow." She let her hand drop and looked to Dominic. "Thank you."

He nodded. "You're missing some of your crew."

Dean's eyes just couldn't leave those dogs. "Cas went missing, Kayla's looking for him."

"Good planning on your part."

"So what does this mean?" Sam asked. "I mean, you told us you were on our side, but I thought Lucifer wasn't supposed to know."

"Well he sure as hell knows now doesn't he? That bitch has already told him in great detail, I'm sure. Guess you're stuck with me now."

But Dean still wasn't convinced. Ruby had done this; she'd gained their trust with the entire demon community thinking she was on their side. The only one who knew was Lilith. No one was stupid enough to go after Lucifer, no one but them.

"So tell us what daddy has in store for Carthage."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer was one of those people who liked to hear themselves talk. Kayla didn't know how long she'd listened to his evil-villain monologue. Carthage really was a bloodbath; he was sacrificing the whole town to raise the horseman of death. She would go ahead and assume that releasing the horsemen of the apocalypse wouldn't be a great thing. Castiel was being held in a ring of holy fire and as far as she knew he hadn't seen her, or if he had he was doing everything he could not to hint towards her presence.

As if Lucifer's ramblings weren't bad enough, Meg showed up.

"I couldn't contain them, your son is here. He's helping them!"

Lucifer paused a moment. "Dominic?"

"His hell hounds killed yours."

Kayla smiled. She knew he was going to be useful.

He thought for a moment, his expression never changing. "He's just keeping up the illusion. Leave them be, he'll bring them to me."

"But, father, he was…"

The look he gave her shut her up. "Well Castiel, we have some time. Time to change your mind?"

"Don't waste your breath. Please." He answered.

"Oh, a sense of humor too. I wish you'd see how alike we are."

"We are nothing alike."

"Well there is that one thing." He walked around him. "Your affection for humans."

Kayla felt like she had to wait forever for Lucifer to leave. She wasn't going to try to fight him, but Meg she could take.

Castiel watched Meg circle him like a giddy vulture. "You seem pleased."

"We're going to win." She said with excitement. "Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole universe. Lucifer is going to take over heaven, we're going to heaven Clarence!" She laughed.

"Strange. Because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley." He glanced towards Kayla; he knew she'd been there almost two hours, but now was the time to act.

"You don't know Crowley."

"He believes that Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end. And that once he does, he'll destroy you all."

"You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our kind, he's our creator. You're father may be a deadbeat but mine…"

Kayla stepped out and drove the dagger into her back. She gasped in horror as light flickered through her and the demon left it's body. "I thought that'd be a good place to stop."

He smiled. "Well done."

"So what exactly do you get when death is released?"

"I looked and there before me was a pale horse. Its rider was named Death, and hell was following close behind him. They were given power over a forth of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth."

She watched him use Meg's fallen body to step out of the holy fire. "Well, that sounds…super."

"The time is growing near. We must find the others before Lucifer can complete the ritual."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean stop!" Dominic followed them through the woods. "Please, what do I have to say to convince you?"

"There's nothing you can say." He continued towards the farm, the location that the ritual was supposed to be done according to Bobby. "Even if it's a one in a trillion chance that this colt will kill him, we're taking it."

"But it's _not_ a one in a trillion chance!" He grabbed him by the shoulder and jerked him around. "There's no chance, _none_. What part of that do you not get? The gun is no good against him!"

Dean tried to pull himself loose but couldn't; damn angel strength. "Will it work on you?" He put the gun to his forehead. "Let go of me."

He released him with a sigh. "What if then, okay? _What if_, the gun doesn't work? What's your big plan then? You're Michael's vessel first off, so he'll kill you. Then there's the whole, delivering _his_ vessel right to him."

"I won't say yes to him."

He threw his hands up. "Right, because he'll accept that answer. You're all suicidal aren't you? You can tell me, really. Because I'll stop wasting my time."

Dean started walking again. "I wish you would."

"Just because your girl couldn't keep her hands off me isn't a reason to ignore good advice!"

That stopped him.

"When Lucifer takes you out, I'm not going to do you the favor of turning her down."

He took his chances on the power disadvantage. Dean punched him in the face and it was apparently hard enough to get him onto the ground. Without hesitation he was on him, ready to beat him into oblivion.

"Dean," Sam grabbed his wrist as he went to swing again. "He's just trying to slow you down. Focus."

"One more word, and I'll waste one of these bullets." He spun around towards the farm again; he knew exactly what he was doing. The colt was going to work and Dominic knew it. He was trying to keep his father alive. His anger had him so out of it he didn't even see Kayla coming.

She threw her arms around his neck. "Hey! You guys are okay."

Relief took over the anger. He smiled. "You found Cas."

Cas nodded. "She killed Meg."

"High five." Sam slapped her hand.

"Are you guys kidding me right now?" Dominic called out.

Kayla laughed. "Hey I heard…holy shit are those hell hounds?" There were two large, black dogs walking behind the group, chained together.

"Those are my hounds, yes. Now, I was just trying to explain to the group here that the colt isn't going to work, and you guys need to get the hell out of here."

"And I was just telling him to shut the hell up."

Well that all sounded about right. "I don't know why you even bothered arguing."

"It'll be fine." Jo spoke up from the back and picked up her pace to catch up. "If the colt doesn't work, we have Cas." She paused and looked to Dominic. "And we have you. So between the both of you, you can get us all out right?"

"In theory." He reluctantly agreed.

"But then he'd have to face his father."

"That's not it." Dominic demanded. "He already knows now, might as well make it official."

Kayla shook his head. "He doesn't know. Meg told him but he didn't believe her, he said you were just keeping up the illusion."

He thought about that one. Lucifer still believed he was on his side and that was healthy. Go in with the Winchesters now and that was all blown to shit.

"Looks like you're free and clear." Jo sounded disappointed.

There goes that. "Fine, you want to do this? Let's do it. We can get you out."


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived at the farm, Lucifer was shoveling dirt into a large hole while two dozen demons stood watch. The ritual was almost complete.

"Just like we talked about. Everyone stay back or Cas, you get them the hell out."

"Understood."

Sam was the bait. As Lucifer's true vessel, he was the best and dumbest choice. He cocked his gun and stepped through the crowd of demons. "Hey! You wanted to see me?"

Lucifer turned with a smile. "You don't need that gun here Sam. You know I wouldn't hurt you, not really."

"Yeah?" Dean cocked the colt at the side of his head. "Well I'd hurt you. So suck it." He pulled the trigger when Lucifer looked at him and shot him in the forehead. He immediately crumpled to the ground.

Kayla stepped barely out of the woods. "Did it work?"

"Stay back." Dean ordered.

But the silence was torture. She inched forward to get a better look and Dominic grabbed her back just as Lucifer took a sudden breath.

"Shit."

"Ow!" He stood and stared at Dean. "Where did you get that?" Lucifer swung his hand knocked him back into the woods against a tree. He looked directly to Dominic, but he smiled. "Did you tell them that would work?" He tapped his head. "That's thinking. I like it."

Cas had already taken Ellen and Jo back to Bobby's and was headed for Dean as quietly as possible.

Lucifer turned his attention to Sam. "Don't feel bad Sam. There's only five things in existence that thing can't kill, I just happen to be one of them. Can you guys give me a minute? I'm almost done." He went back to shoveling dirt. "You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes right now. End this whole tiresome discussion. That's crazy right?"

"It's never going to happen!"

"Oh I don't know, I think it will. I think it'll happen soon, within the next six months. I think it'll happen in Detroit."

Castiel took Dean without Lucifer noticing but Kayla and Sam were too close.

"Listen you son of a bitch. I am going to kill you myself. I'm going to rip your heart out!"

"You just keep feeding that fire in your belly. All that pent up rage, I'm gonna need it."

"Where's everyone else?" Kayla asked.

"Shut up." Dominic warned her.

"No, it's fine. A fair question." The women and children you mean, because all I took for demons were the men." He motioned to the pit in front of him. "They're in there. It's awful I know, but, these horsemen are so demanding."

Castiel grabbed Kayla and Sam by the shoulders and suddenly they were at Bobby's.

"Have a nice life." Ellen was spitting mad as she was headed towards the door, dragging Jo along with her.

"Where are you going?" Sam stopped her.

"We're done." She opened the door. "Jo could've died out there today, if it hadn't been for the other hounds…she would have. No offense Sam but we didn't start this fight. If the horsemen are being release, the apocalypse is here and it's here to stay. We're not spending what little time we have left fighting a losing battle."

He started to argue with her but stopped. He just nodded. "I understand. Thanks for the help."

Jo turned. "When you see Dominic, tell him I said thanks."

It only seemed to fuel Ellen's anger. "And there's another reason. You guys take care of yourselves." She pulled the door shut behind her.

"I see you chuckleheads made it out." Bobby wheeled into the room.

Kayla smiled. "Hey Bobby."

"Dean's in the den on the couch. Knocked out, but you know the Winchesters…there's not much more damage you can do."

She laughed. "You love 'em." She headed into den but in a reality, Bobby was right. It was a miracle they'd all survived this long.


End file.
